


What does the FOX say？

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [117]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 狐狸吴和狼崽十四   是古劳是个甜甜的动物世界小故事，如果感觉有人兽情节，那一定是你的错觉。（。）
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	What does the FOX say？

小狐狸Raul是个妥妥的路痴。

本来这也不是什么大问题，毕竟马竞森林就那么点大，多绕几圈总能绕回来的。可是偏偏初秋的一把火，把马竞森林燃了起来。动物们四处逃散，只有Raul站在森林边缘，急的团团转。他看着身后熊熊烈火和面前茫茫夜色，不知道该怎么办。离开了马竞森林，他可是什么路都不认识了，到哪再去找能接纳他的族群呢？他一个人要怎么捕猎？会不会遇上偷猎的人类啊？

Raul不想被做成衣领子，但他也不想被大火活活烧死。在考虑了很久后，他深呼吸了几口，一头扎进了开阔的草地里。

他在草原上奔跑了好几天，饿了只能抓一些果子充饥，睡得也是心惊胆战的，完全迷失了方向。就在他茫然无措的时候，眼前赫然出现了一片广袤的森林，那高耸入云的树木，那不见一点秋天痕迹的绿油油的灌木丛，比他老家马竞气派了数百倍！Raul心中生出了一点希望，他甚至闻到了空气里隐约的食物的香味。

小狐狸吸了吸鼻子，追着这股香味来到一个离森林很进的洞穴前。慢慢往里走，地上果真摆了一具动物尸体，看上去刚死没多久，肉还很新鲜呢。他饿狠了，也没管那么多，扑上去就美滋滋地饱餐了一顿。

这地方肯定是什么野兽的巢穴，但是食物就这么摆在这，不被我吃，迟早还会被秃鹫、乌鸦吃掉的嘛。Raul心特别大地想，吃完后他舒舒服服地往森林里走去。

Guti是Real森林里的一只小狼。他的绒毛是金棕色和黑色相间的，跑起来便留下一道金色的影子。虽然他刚刚成年，但是那蓝眼睛里总有股凶狠劲，从小就会瞪着同伴，龇着牙抢东西吃。

“你也就窝里横！”被抢食的同伴和他打闹着：“你到现在都不会变身！”

“我会！只是....只是时机未到而已！”Guti心虚地反驳。这是他最憋屈的地方，Real的狼们在他这个年纪都可以变成人了，他却迟迟没动静。哪怕是在月亮下蹲一整晚，也无济于事。

不过，他外出捕猎倒是一把好手，每次集体捕猎的时候都能给狼群带来不少收获。Guti怀疑这是Redondo——那只高傲的狼群首领——没有把他赶走的唯一原因。

今天的金狼Guti尤为倒霉，跑了一个下午，半只乌鸦也没逮着。他闷闷不乐的往家走，想着还好上午捕到了猎物，起码饿不死自己了。

结果回到洞穴一看，Guti傻眼了：我肉呢？？！！

此时，偷了家的Raul根本没意识到危险的接近，还在森林里游荡呢。他又双叒叕迷路了，乱窜了好久，终于找到一条小溪，他俯下身舔着溪水，想着这森林真不错，让他吃饱喝足。

下一秒，他就被掀翻在浅浅的溪水里，猝不及防地呛了好几口水。在水里滚了一圈后，小狐狸湿漉漉的爬起来，定睛一看，周围围了五六只狼，隔着两三米虎视眈眈地盯着他呢。

“怎么回事？Real什么时候跑来一只狐狸？”

“是马竞那边跑来的吧？我听说那边被烧了。”

“这怎么办？这么瘦小，看起来也不好吃的样子.....”

听到“吃”这个字眼，Raul不住地抖起来，这些狼比他高大太多，估计他都不够塞牙缝的。他坐在水里呜呜地叫着，彻底慌了神。

“行了，”为首的狼发话了：“别吓唬他了，让他留下来吧。”

“？？？”

狼群都没摸清楚Redondo是发什么慈悲，哪有送上门的食物不吃的？还没等他们发问，远处跑来一个金色的身影。

Guti从缝隙里挤了进来，绕着Raul嗅了一圈，把小狐狸吓的眼泪都出来了，缩成一团不敢抬眼。

“操，就是你吃了我的肉！”Guti嚷嚷起来，跳到Redondo面前告状：“这个来路不明的混蛋偷了我家！”

“他应该是从马竞森林来的，那边起了大火。”

“哦，我们怎么吃他？”Gutl转过头又对着水中间的狐狸吐气龇牙：“马竞的混蛋！”

Redondo把他推开，走过去用鼻尖轻轻地拱了拱瑟瑟发抖的小家伙：“我们不吃他，我们留下他了。”

Guti花了五秒在脑子里想什么叫做留下他了，五秒后他石化了：“等等.....为什么，他...这——”

他看了看其他几只狼，他们都垂着头默不作声，气的他想当场大喊：就这？就这？

“唔，他好像比你还小一点呢，估计还不能变身，那就你负责带着他吧。”Redondo理所当然地说。

“为什么是我？？？”

“因为就你不会变身了！”Redondo再次拿这个压他：“其他成年狼都能变成人，到时候会很麻烦的。”

这个奇怪的理由让Guti彻底裂开了，然而他再怎么气急败坏，也没有狼理会。Redondo强行把麻烦事塞给Guti后，扭头就走了。留下裂成东非大裂谷的金狼，和可怜巴巴瞧着他的Raul。小狐狸连打了几个喷嚏，摇摇晃晃地站起来，甩甩身子，把毛上的水溅了Guti一脸。后者已然晕厥，他好好一只帅狼，立志要做狼族首领接班人，怎么就成了保姆了？

在心中喊了无数句“就这？”的Guti还是带着Raul回家了，那个位于森林和草原交界处的洞穴仍残留着他的气味，Guti闻到就气不打一处来，这家伙偷家偷的爽，他还一口肉没吃呢！

“对不起嘛，我不是故意的。”Raul给他道歉，虽然他是故意的.....。

“你现在说这些有什么用！我饿了一天了！”Guti矗在洞穴门口，外面的天已经慢慢黑了。他用蓝色的眼珠不满地瞥着Raul。小狐狸确实太瘦了，身上没几两肉，拖在地上的尾巴倒是挺大的，尾巴尖还有几撮白毛呢。金狼看着看着，突然跳起来扑向他，强劲有力的前爪把他摁在地上，凑过去嗅着他的耳朵：“不要今晚就吃你吧。”

Raul的耳朵抖了一下，他很聪明——除了在迷路这件事上。他知道Guti不敢违背狼群首领，不敢真的杀了自己的。他挣扎着说道：“别闹了，你不会的。”

被戳穿的Guti像泄了气的皮球，撤开爪子，蔫蔫地走向洞穴深处。Raul从地上翻身起来，小跑着跟在他身后：“拜托，以后我们能和平相处吗？”

“不能。”Guti无精打采地回答，他确实是饿了，Raul在他眼前跳来跳去的，又不能吃，搞的他很烦躁。金狼找到自己最熟悉的位置趴下来，准备休息一晚，明天再出去碰碰运气，至于Raul——他才不要真的做保姆。

这么想着的时候，他感觉有个温柔的东西贴到了自己身上，他赶忙睁开眼睛，只见红色的小狐狸躺在他旁边，四肢放松的摊开，尾巴盖住了半个身子。

“你干嘛？”

“睡觉啊？”Raul奇怪的看着他，说：“天黑了不睡觉还能干嘛？”

“不是，你能离我远点吗？”

Raul又打了一个喷嚏，得寸进尺的往金狼柔软的绒毛里挪了挪，学着他刚刚的样子回答：“不能。”

Guti的家就这么点大，他总不能跑到外面去睡，只好克制着把这家伙吃干抹净（字面意思）的冲动，任他靠着自己取暖了。一大一小两只小兽挤在一起，Raul被狼尾巴盖了个严严实实，场面还有那么点温馨。

逐渐进入梦乡的金狼迷迷糊糊地想着，明天要努力点，多带点猎物回来，Raul这么瘦，应该多吃点....

然而第二天一大早，他就吓的两眼发黑。缩在身边的小狐狸不见了，只剩下一个穿着白衣白裤的男孩，双手搂着他的脖子，睡得正香。

“操！什么鬼！”Guti跳到一边，男孩搂了个空，啪叽摔在地上。这下把他弄醒了，他揉着眼睛坐起来：“你干嘛啊？哪里有鬼？”

“你....Raul？”Guti试着喊小狐狸的名字，在得到肯定答复后他崩溃了：“你怎么会变成人？”

“我为什么不会？”Raul嫌弃地撇撇嘴，变成人的他还是那么瘦，细胳膊细腿的，也没有穿鞋，留着黑色的短发，仔细看还打着卷儿，手感肯定不错，可惜Guti没有手，只有爪子。

意识到整个Real森林除了未成年幼崽，只剩自己不会变身的Guti受到了狼生最大的挫折，连明明还是未成年狐的Raul都可以.....为什么他不能？！

“那你怎么不早说？”

其实早说也没什么用，最终麻烦还是会甩给自己，Guti腹诽着，然后便眼睁睁看着Raul从身后拽出一条带着白毛的大尾巴，略有些不好意思地说：“因为尾巴还在，所以不算。”

Guti无语了，他沮丧地坐在原地，看着Raul在洞口伸懒腰，清晨的阳光洒在他白色的衣服和白皙的皮肤上，尾巴不由自主地晃动着，惹得Guti心里莫名痒痒的。

Raul伸头张望着外面的草原，侧头听了半天，屁颠屁颠地跑回来，抱住了Guti，他似乎特别喜欢这毛茸茸的触感：“你听见了吗，今天好像是集体捕猎呢，你不去吗？”

Guti甩不开他，没好气地说：“听见了，不去。”

“你好懒啊。”

金狼在心里忿忿地想他真不是懒，他就是被打击到了——Raul简直就是击垮他的那根稻草。他气呼呼地扭动身体，从Raul的怀抱里挣脱出来，翻身又把男孩压在地上：“你说谁懒呢！”

Raul根本忘了昨天他害怕的样子，竟然躺在地上咯咯地笑起来。他揉着狼的脸，心情颇好的在Guti的额头亲了一口。

Guti不知道这个动作是什么意思，只感觉Raul的尾巴卷到自己的腰上，似乎真的想跟他玩闹一番。

他哪里有心情玩闹，滚了一圈后松开了Raul，后者飞快地变回狐狸，在他身边蹭了一圈，噌地跑向洞外。

“你不去的话，我就自己去了。”

“你去哪？狼群狩猎有你什么事？”

Raul不理会他，一溜烟地跑不见了踪影。

前面我们提到，Raul是个路痴。但是不妨碍他跟着狼群狩猎——只要跟紧点就好。

于是这天的Real草原，出现了一副匪夷所思的画面，一群高大威猛的狼后面，跟着一个浑身通红的小家伙，他肆无忌惮地在狼群中间穿梭着，没有一只狼对他露出敌意。甚至他是第一个发现猎物的，支棱起耳朵提醒着最近的一只狼。他们慢慢地潜过去，然后快速解决了战斗。

他从争食的狼中拖出一条羊腿，甩着脑袋准备拖回家。然而一抬头就瞧见了Redondo。狼群的首领居高临下的望着他，Raul想了几秒，然后讨好般把羊腿推到Redondo面前。如果那时不是Redondo出手相助，他早就成骨架了。这个羊腿就算感谢吧，Raul依旧心很大的想。

“不用了，你带回去吧。”Redondo非常照顾他，同时还补充道：“如果你愿意，下次集体狩猎你还可以来。”

Raul把羚羊腿放在地上，松开嘴就开始叫唤：“我下次还去狩猎！Redondo同意了！”

洞穴里静悄悄的。难道Guti在睡觉？Raul疑惑地从外跑到里，再从里找到外，没看见Guti半个身影。他动了动鼻子，空气中狼的味道很淡，Guti好像出去了。

他在洞口失望的徘徊，忽然间听到身后的脚步声，然而还没等他回头，就被一只手揪住了尾巴，整只提起来挂在半空中。

“嗷！”狐狸发出了一声惊叫，小爪子在空中胡乱挥舞着，Guti有意逗他，还在手里轻轻摇晃了几下。Raul头都要晕了，努力睁开眼睛，看见抓住自己尾巴的是个十八九岁的金发少年，正叉着腰嘚瑟呢。

“Jose！快放我下来！别晃了！”

Guti闻言，小心地把Raul放到地上。刚一着地，小狐狸立刻变成人类，攀到Guti身上。他没料到Raul这一出，一个重心不稳摔到草地上，于是两个男孩滚作了一团。

“你怎么突然可以变身了？”

“我也不知道....哎你别乱摸啊！”

Raul在Guti的怀里不安分地将手伸向他的屁股。哦，不是，是尾椎骨。没有摸到意想中的尾巴，Raul很不开心：“没有尾巴？”

“哈哈哈哈！我才不像你那么菜！”

这下轮到Raul受打击了，他捏了捏Guti的脸，刚要抱怨些什么，Guti却搂着他的脖子，在他的额头上落下一吻。

“肯定是因为这个，”Guti依然不知道亲吻的含义：“这个是你的魔法吗？”

Raul也无语了，这家伙从没接触过人类，对接吻之类的事一窍不通。可Raul不一样，虽然要遮住尾巴有点困难，但他还是去过城市里的。Guti的吻让他的额头烫烫的，整张脸也热腾腾的泛着红色。

他把Guti拉起来，和他肩并着肩坐在草地上，对着一望无际的草原和偶尔略过的飞鸟，Guti的头发有些长，被风吹着挠着Raul的脖子。

“你要剪头发了，Jose。”

“去哪里剪？”

“当然是去城市里，找真正的人类帮你啊。”

听到城市，Guti的蓝眼睛里全是激动和期待，握住Raul的手腕，生怕他跑了似的：“那你带我去吧！”

“......”

Raul猛然想起来，他是个路痴。

就这样，金狼Guti和狐狸Raul有了一个童话般的发展，那就是Guti成天把各种食物送到Raul嘴边，直到把狐狸喂的发誓要戒荤食素，做世界上第一只素食狐狸。他始终如一的坚信：Raul太瘦了，要多吃点才对。

而Raul仗着自己是“小型食肉动物”，霸占了金狼软软的毛。红毛小狐狸不仅要把他当场活体靠枕，每天早上还在他身上踩来踩去，催促着他：“起来，早起的狼有羊吃！”

Guti自然是内心崩溃，吼道：“信不信我吃了你！”

Raul那双黑棕色的眼睛眨了眨，还是那句话：“不信，你才不会。”

至少现在不会。

至少在他认为的意义上不会。

END

我的意思是：另一种层面上吃干抹净是迟早的。


End file.
